


Like You, Only Sweeter

by lmeden



Series: Snape LDWS [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You, Only Sweeter

His hands are tight, gripping my jaw like vices. I can feel his desperation, his need for answers. But I know what I must do. I let go of everything, and my memories slip down my cheeks and through my hair like the purest rain.

As they slip away, my memories flash through me, clear as a sunlit day.

They are my memories of Lily – of her dancing eyes and wildfire hair. Her laugh resounds in my head for an instant before fading, as my memory of that moment disappears. I can see her face, twisted in anger at my words, and a pang of love and longing fills me as I watch her bright spirit.

Then that memory, too, falls away from me.

I remember Albus Dumbledore, that whimsical and amazing man. How the sparkle contained within his blue eyes could make any task seem bearable. I can see, so clearly now, as my own life slips away, his terrible voice asking me to kill him. Because, for the greater good, he must die.

His blue eyes fade and his voice turns to a nonexistent whisper as the memory flows from me.

I fall back, and the numb jar of my body – just a corpse now, for I feel my soul fleeing – against the floor warps my vision. But I am conscious enough to watch. Potter is gathering my memories now, taking their vivid luminescence into his hands.

I cannot recall what they contained anymore – only that they were vital to myself.

I want them back. I want to fill this gaping hole within me. I want to die whole – not in complete nonexistence. For a moment, my own name eludes me. My vision dims. Potter is leaving me behind. He is taking everything that created me with him.

I lie there, in mute longing and hatred – reproaching him for taking my soul from me – before everything turns black.

I never cease wanting.


End file.
